This invention relates generally to solid material comminution or disintegration, and more particularly to apparatus or material which is flowing circumferentially or tangentially with a rotary striking member.
Recutter screens are often used in combination with rotary cutterhead knives in forage harvesters. These screens are available with various sized slots and holes formed therein for producing a more uniform cut of crop material. When it is desired to crack corn kernels, a shredbar is used instead of a recutter screen for cracking corn kernels. The shredbar has an abrading surface which wears down to an ineffective level, and therefore, must be replaced. Shredbar wear is a limitation and occurs because impact between the crop material and the shredbar is more intense than the impact between the crop material and the screens. As a result, shredbars must be more rigid than their counterpart screens which are somewhat flexible. Thus, another limitation is that rigid shredbars are more difficult to install and remove then the flexible screens.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above.
Accordingly, a suitable alternative is to provide a reversible shredbar apparatus which extends wear life and which is easily installed and removed.